


Only One

by bubble_bobb



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KeRic are just mentioned, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "can you pick me up?"A simple request that caused a little too much pain to Younghoon.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to do summaries so sorry for that  
> i'm also sorry for any errors  
> hope you enjoy

The loud beat of the music vibrates through the half standing boy who does his best holding onto the stool he’s leaning against. Younghoon looks around with a nervous smile on his face, tapping his fingers on the wooden bar before looking down and fishing out his phone and dialing a number with trembling fingers. He puts it up to his ear with a shaky breath and quiet hiccup.

_“Yeah?“_

The person on the other line sounds a little grumpy and Younghoon scrunches up his nose at the thought of making the boy angry.

“C-Can you pick meh up, please?“

_“What? Why? Where are you? What are you doing?“_

Younghoon shakes his head, trying to get through the crowd of people and outside the loud club. Once he’s out he sighs heavily and finally answers the other while leaning into the road.

“ ‘m outside that one club, the one near the library, y'know.“

He says, his words slurring and mixing. He frowns when he hears a frustrated groan coming from the other side of the phone.

_“Wait outside, can you do that? I’ll be there in a minute.“_

Younghoon nods as if Juyeon could see him and hangs up the phone, putting it back into the pocket of his jeans. He sits on the concrete side walk, resting his head against a pole. Soon his face shines when he sees the younger boy coming closer to him in a hurry. He tries to stand up shakily but almost trips before Juyeon quickly runs to him and supports him so he‘s standing upright.

“Younghoon ah!“

He says loudly and the older looks up at him with a pout making him roll his eyes and throw one of the boy’s arms over his shoulders, wrapping his own arm around his waist. Juyeon looks at him and Younghoon smiles wide. Juyeon feels his heart flutter, he isn't really happy he had to leave Kevin and Eric home to pick Younghoon up, but it's not that bad, because the two wouldn't pay much attention to him (if any) anyway and were just all over each other, so he is actually pretty happy.

“You know, I love you _bro_.“

Younghoon says loudly and Juyeon only curses under his breath, glad that no one is walking anywhere near them. Who would be at this hour anyway? It’s almost 3 am and it’s super dark outside, most of the lamps are broken and it’s just overall creepy.

“You’re the best guy I’ve ever met!“

Younghoon clings onto Juyeon’s body, tugging him down with him. Juyeon groans and tightens his arm around the taller boy’s waist to hold him up better, briefly thinking of dropping the boy. Juyeon looks down at him and Younghoon smiles widely.

“You’re so cute!“

He says as he pinches the boy’s cheeks and giggles. Juyeon frowns and the older lets his hand fall back to his side with tears pooling up in his eyes. He lets go of the younger making him turn around and raise an eyebrow at him. Younghoon crosses his arms and looks away making Juyeon roll his eyes. The older leans against the nearest wall and closes his eyes, turning away when Juyeon tries to pull him back.

“Younghoon ah, stop acting like a child…“

Juyeon says as softly as possible and the older looks back up and pouts, gesturing to his legs. Juyeon takes a look at them before pulling Younghoon away from the wall.

“Do your legs hurt?“

He asks, though he already knows the answer and he’s not surprised the older boy’s legs hurt. His knees are dirty and there are tiny, and somewhere even bigger, holes in his jeans, most probably from falling so much. God, why did Juyeon have to park so far away from the club. Younghoon nods and Juyeon sighs before turning around and taking the boy’s hand in his bigger one gently. The taller stumbles forward a little, grabbing the other boy’s shoulder. Juyeon assures him that they’ll be there soon, he doesn’t get a chance to say where because Younghoon nods quickly and places a hand over his mouth.

“ ‘nough talkin'.“

He whispers and Juyeon nods just to get the boy’s hand off his mouth. They walk slowly, swaying from side to side and Juyeon wonders why, why did Younghoon have to go out this late and get this drunk, he doesn’t usually drink. Juyeon doesn’t mind picking the older up, no, he did that way too many times, it’s just that he gets worried every time Younghoon goes out without him or without at least telling him. Juyeon’s face lights up when he finally sees his car standing under the only not broken lamp. He speeds up a little, almost dragging the drunk boy behind him.

They reach his car and Juyeon lets go of Younghoon’s hand to fish out his keys. The older leans against the car door before slowly sinking down onto the ground. The younger shifts his eyes to focus on the sitting boy and he crouches down to look at him. He freezes when he hears a quiet sob and sees tears shine in the corners of Younghoon’s eyes. He brings a hand to the boy’s face, lifting it up to look into his pretty brown eyes. Younghoon forwns before slightly opening his mouth.

“I love you…“

He says, his voice sounding way more sober than before. Juyeon looks at him in obvious confusion, cracking a slight smile, causing the older to frown deeper.

“I love you t-“

“Not the way I want you to!“

Younghoon shouts and sniffs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before he breaks off into a harder crying. He sobs into both of his hands, not paying much attention to the young boy still crouching in front of him. Juyeon takes the boy’s hands into his and Younghoon looks at him with a slight pout, his cheeks red and tear stained.

“Hoonie, listen, okay?“

“O-Okay.“

Younghoon nods, the tears slowly stopping from escaping his red and tired eyes, and he looks up a bit more.

“Good, now, tell me,“

Juyeon says softly, just above a whisper, lifting one of the boy’s hands and intertwining their fingers before turning it so Younghoon is looking at his own hand.

“What do you see?“

Juyeon brushes a finger over the older’s ring finger and Younghoon frowns a little bit while looking at their hands, tilting his head before looking at Juyeon himself again.

“A r-ring?“

He says, a hiccup leaving his parted lips and Juyeon nods with smile.

“And, who gave it to you?“

“Y-You?“

Juyeon smiles wider at the boy and Younghoon feels his insides melt a bit, and it’s not the alcohol that’s making him like that.

“Yes, and why did I give it to you?“

Younghoon shakes his head and shurgs his shoulders, getting a little tired and leaning his head against the car door with a groan.

“Younghoon, we’re engaged, do you think I don’t love you?“

“I-“

Younghoon starts but gets cut off when Juyeon pulls him in, wrapping his arms around him. Juyeon pulls back a little, planting a kiss to the boy's forehead before pressing them together.

“We’re getting married next month hyung, remember? Of fucking course I love you the way you want me to.“

He whispers and Younghoon looks up, tears pooling up in his eyes again. Juyeon lifts the boy up to his feet again, holding him close as he opens the door and carefully sits the older in it. Once they’re both sat in the car Juyeon turns to look at Younghoon, turning his head and caressing his cheek. He leans in closer, supporting  his other arm on the cup holder between the seats. He opens his mouth only to close it again when Younghoon cuts him off.

“Can I kiss you?“

He says softly and Juyeon cringes at the smell of Soju coming from the older but nods with a “Of course you can“, his hand wrapping around the back of the boy’s neck. He smiles when Younghoon finally presses his lips against his, turning his head and bumping their noses awkwardly, slowly melting into the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
